


Seriously

by Firerocket123456



Category: Drake & Josh, Pitch Perfect (Movies), iCarly
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breakup, F/F, F/M, Funny, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”You WHAT?!“ Aubrey yelled at the brunette”You heard me!“ Stacie shouted with a knife in her hand”GET OUT!!!“





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read this story if you dare....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie & Aubrey groaned when they saw who it was: Paul Sinha!
> 
> ”Paul again?!“
> 
> ”He’s Beca’s favourite.“ Aubrey chimed in to calm Stacie down
> 
> ”Flo’s favourite is Ann.“
> 
> ”I can see why!“
> 
> ”And Fat Amy likes Wallace, and Emily likes Jenny.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you’ll enjoy this!! 
> 
> I spent a lot of time working on it!!

”Ah, man!“ Aubrey groaned as she stepped inside the flat

”What, is it Aubrey?“ Stacie asked as she moved her hair away from her eye

”The car broke down, so I had to WALK to work. I was 5 SECONDS late. My boss didn’t even notice me until we had our lunch break.“

”Did he ask you if you were late?“ 

”No, he just asked me how long I’d been there for. I said since 9:05.“ 

”So?“

”I thought I had him fooled, but he said the last person who was late said that excuse. So I’ve been dismissed!“

Stacie got up from the couch and took Aubrey’s hands.

”I’m sorry,“ Stacie whispered 

”But at least you’ve got me. And Bella!“ 

”Yeah!“ Aubrey answered back as she kissed her cheek

Later that night, Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella were at the dining table

”Don’t play with your food, honey.“ Stacie warmed Bella as she was eating her lasagne.

”Sorry, Mommy.“ Bella whispered back with a few tears running down her cheeks 

”Oh, don’t cry, my love!“ Stacie coos as she gently stroked Bella’s locks.

”I’m not mad at you. I just didn’t want you to get all messy.“ 

”Okay, Mommy.“ Bella smiled

”So. The holidays start tomorrow,“ Aubrey said after she drank her water.

”I’ve got lots of fun things planned.“

”May!“ Bella yelled with a mouthful

”Bella!“ Stacie called out

”Shory!“ Bella answered back with a mouthful, then swallowed it

”Sorry!“

A few hours later, Stacie has just put Bella to bed, and was watching The Chase with Aubrey.

”Who do you hope the Chaser is for this episode?“ Stacie asked as she folded her legs on the table

”My favourite: Jenny!“ Aubrey answered 

”I want Mark!“ Stacie said as she placed her elbows on the table

”The big guy?“ Aubrey asked 

”Yes.“

”Time to bring on the Chaser.“ said Bradley Walsh

Stacie & Aubrey groaned when they saw who it was: Paul Sinha!

”Paul again?!“

”He’s Beca’s favourite.“ Aubrey chimed in to calm Stacie down

”Flo’s favourite is Ann.“ 

”I can see why!“

”And Fat Amy likes Wallace, and Emily likes Jenny.“

”I get it!“

41 minutes into the show, the contestants had got 21 questions right, and Paul had got 20 out of 21 questions right, with 0:05 seconds on the clock.

”If he gets this one wrong, the contestants win!“

”Who played Johnny English——“

”Rowan Atkinson!“

”Correct!“

”NOOO!!!“ Aubrey yelled in anger 

”The contestants would’ve won $85,000 if Paul got that question wrong! But I still love Johnny English.“

”Who doesn’t?“

”Right?“

”I just thought of some good pick-up lines!“ Aubrey said with a big smile on her face

”Go on...“

”Are you Ariana Grande? Because I’m so Into You!“

”That one’s okay, I guess.“

”Are you a camera? Because every time I see you, I smile!“

”Oh shut up!“ Stacie giggles

”Are you my roommate? Because I’d love to stay with you!“ 

”Enough.“

”One more!“

”Say it.“

”Are you McDonald’s because I’m Lovin You!“

”Stop!“ 

”Fine!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part, which will have the summary on the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second part!

Stacie entered Bella’s room at around 6:45, and walked over to her bed, then crouched down next to her.

”Isabellaaaaa.“ Stacie sing-songed in a whispered hushed tone as if she were doing ASMR.

Bella mumbled as she went back to sleep

”Wake up, sweetheart.“ Stacie whispered as she ran her forefinger down Bella’s arm that was dangling from her bed

Bella giggled but she still didn’t wake up.

So Stacie lifted Bella up and kissed her forehead and placed her back.

Then she decided to play Bella’s favourite Little Mix song: Power.

She played it and Bella began to sing along, and eventually she woke up.

”Morning, honey.“ Stacie said as she smiled

”Hi, Mommy!“ Bella answered after Stacie kissed her cheek.

Stacie then lifted up Bella into her arms and kissed her lips.

”Sleep okay?“ 

”Yeah!“

”Good.“

Stacie then stroked Bella’s hair

Bella sighed, which made Stacie giggle.

”Breakfast time!“ Stacie called

”Can Midnight come?“ Bella asked her mother, pointing to a black and white stuffed bunny

”Of course.“ Stacie answered as she walked back to the bed and picked Midnight.

Later that night, Stacie had allowed Bella to stay up late, but only because she begged her. And she was watching Peppa Pig.

Stacie entered the kitchen to see Aubrey standing at the window in depression.

”What’s wrong?“ 

Aubrey gasped as she turned around but sighed in relief.

”What?“ Stacie asked in confusement 

”On the way from the garage,“ Aubrey started

”I knew the mechanic wanted to hurt me. So I walked back home and kept turning to make sure he wasn’t following me and——“

”That’s ridiculous!“ Stacie interrupts 

”And just so you know.... I think we should breakup.“

”What?“ Aubrey asked as she began to cry 

”I think we should——“ 

”I heard what you said!!!“ Aubrey shouted

”But why?!“ 

Stacie sighed

”Because I’m the reason you keep getting in trouble!“ Stacie admits as she turns to the knife rack.

”You mean.... You were the reason the car broke down?“

”Forgot to fill the car up with gas.“

”Burning down Mr. Baxter’s Treehouse when we were kids?“

”Forgot to put the fire out!“

”Not getting a date to the high school prom?“

”Okay, that was your fault! If you hadn’t got Jackson Anderson expelled over something you did. Then he would have asked you to the prom. I went with his brother!“

”YOU!!!“ Aubrey yelled

”I hate you!“ 

”You think I don’t know that?!“ 

Stacie then grabbed a sharp knife and pointed it at Aubrey.

”We are over!“

”You WHAT?!“ Aubrey yelled at the brunette 

”You heard me!“ Stacie shouted with a knife in her hand

”GET OUT!!!“

Aubrey didn’t want to continue the argument. So she just gathered her stuff and left, forever. Hoping to never see Stacie Conrad again.

Stacie put the knife back in the knife rack. Having banished Aubrey Posen from her life. She hoped to never see Aubrey Posen again.

But just before she went to bed, a little girl’s voice asked her a question

”Mommy, where’s Au’bee?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you liked this story!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Aubrey and Stacie are over, and that Stacie has banished Aubrey from her life. It just the two Conrads once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter, guys! 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: This chapter will NOT have Aubrey!

Stacie’s getting restless, and can’t seem to get back to sleep. So she got out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and checked the time.

It was 03:45, according to her digital alarm clock

Stacie sighed

”What am I gonna do?“ she whispered to herself as she placed her hands on her face.

Eventually she decides to go see Bella.

She opens the door and walks slowly to her daughter’s room, and opens the door.

She sees Bella lying on her back, with her eyes open.

”Hey, princess.“ Stacie whispered as she lowers down next to Bella.

”Mommy!“ Bella yelled

”Shhhh.“ Stacie whispered 

”It’s early.“ Stacie added as she stroked Bella’s locks and kissed her cheek

”Why are you up so early, baby?“ 

”Wanna cuddle.“ Bella whispered back

Stacie sighed. She knew she had to take the offer. How could she refuse? There was no way possible!

”Come on then!“ Stacie whispered a few seconds later as she lifted Bella out of bed and into her arms, picking up Midnight so she didn’t have to hear her daughter say ”Don’t forget Midnight!“

She couldn’t stand it!

Once they were in the master bedroom, Stacie moved the duvet and placed Bella down on the mattress and handed her Midnight. Stacie then got on the mattress and pulled the duvet onto both of them.

Stacie and Bella then turned to each other and smiled.

Stacie placed the tip of her tongue on Bella’s nose and she giggled.

Stacie giggled too. Then she kissed her nose.

Then they both went to sleep. 

The next day Bella woke up, but didn’t see her mother on the other side.

She started to wonder where she was, so she got out of bed and went to look for the lovely brunette.

She searched everywhere and she couldn’t find her.

Then she heard humming coming from the kitchen. So she ran there to see Stacie sitting at the table reading a book.

”Mommy!“ Bella called out as Stacie looked up and smiled

Stacie then folded the page she was on, closed the book, and got off the chair and crouched down for a hug.

Bella charged towards her mother and Stacie yelled as she lifted her up into the air.

”Hi, gorgeous!“ Stacie answered back with an open mouthed smile.

Stacie then kissed her forehead.

”Pancakes?“

”I’ll try!“ 

****

A few hours later, Stacie was downstairs, cleaning the house, and Bella was playing in her room.

Stacie had just sprayed the coffee table, ripped the paper towel, and was about to start wiping, when there was a knock at the door.

It was Emily Junk.

”Emily!“

”Hey!“ Emily answered back

”Why are you wearing rubber gloves?“ 

”Oh, I’m just cleaning the house.“ Stacie replied

”I clean the house every month.“

”Do you wear your gloves for the whole routine?“

”Yes. Because you know me and wet hands. We don’t have a good history.“

Emily nodded

Stacie then sat down and started to wipe the table.

”So, why are you here?“ 

”I’m just bored so I thought I’d come and surprise Bella. Maybe take her out for a day of fun or something.“

”Okay. That’s fine with me!“

”Are you gonna mop the floor soon?“

”I do the bathroom floor, first. Then the kitchen. Then the living room.“ Stacie answered back as she sprayed the table again and started to scrub one stain that wouldn’t budge.

”Just one more question.“

”Go on.“

”Do you clean the both sides of the window?“

”Yeah. I use Method mint glass & surface spray for the windows inside. And I use a bucket and sponge, and paper cloths to dry on the outside.“

”Nice! I’ll go and surprise Bella now!“

”Have fun!“

Emily then walked up to Bella’s bedroom to see Bella playing with her toy cars.

”Having fun?“ 

Bella’s head immediately snapped up to the voice and saw Emily walking over to her and dropped to her knees.

”Aunt Emily!“ Bella yelled as she ran to her.

”Heyyyy!“ Emily yelled back as she lifted her up.

”How’s your boyfriend?“ 

”He’s great!“

Emily and Beca’s cousin, Mike, had decided to start dating.

”So, do you want to have fun with me today?“

”Sure!“ 

****

A few hours later Stacie had just started mopping the bathroom floor when she heard the door open.

Emily stepped inside the house with Bella in her arms.

”We’re back!“ Emily called

”Mommy?“ Bella says as she turns her head around

”I’m mopping the bathroom floor!“ Stacie called from upstairs

”You still have the gloves on?“ Emily teases 

”Yeah!“ Stacie calls back

Emily giggles as she starts to rock Bella up and down.

Bella laughed

Stacie then put the mop in the bucket and went downstairs.

”Hey, pretty girl!“ Stacie coos as she takes her daughter from Emily’s arms.

”Did you have fun with Aunt Emily, Bella?“

”Yeah!“ 

”Oh, that reminds me!“ Emily called as she sat on the stairs, moved her black leather boots from her bag, and got some paper out of her bag.

”Look at this!“ 

”Oh yeah! I’m leaving the Bellas!“ 

”What? Oh that’s the wrong one!“

”THIS!!!“ 

”The restraining order I sent to Aubrey?“

”She’s mad about that! Thanks to you, she can’t get within 300 feet of you! She’s having to move to Utah!“

”We broke up!“

”That’s still no reason to send restraining orders to a friend you’ve known since you auditioned for the Bellas!“ Emily snaps with a frown

Stacie sighed as she lowered Bella back down

”I’ll get back to cleaning.“ Stacie said as she turned around and walked back upstairs.

”You’re boot is unzipped!“ Emily called

”Thanks for letting me know!“ Stacie called back as she zipped her brown leather boot up.

****

A few hours later, Emily was watching The Chase, and Stacie was mopping the living room floor.

Stacie had just done the final S pattern as she placed the mop back in the bucket.

”You done?“ Emily asked from the black leather chair

”All done.“ Stacie answered back

”Who do you want the Chaser to be for this episode?“ 

”Jenny!“ Stacie called as she emptied the water from the bucket and into the sink and placed the mop in the bucket and placed it by the side of the cabinet

”I want Shaun!“ Emily smirked 

”Time to bring on the Chaser!“ said Bradley Walsh

Stacie then walked slowly over to the couch. Trying not to slip on the floor she had just freshly mopped. She eventually sat down.

”Did you have fun cleaning?“ Emily asked 

”It was alright!“ Stacie answered back as she removed the gloves from her hands and held them

”Aren’t you gonna put the rubber gloves away?“

”Not until The Chase is over.“

Emily cheered when Shaun Wallace was the Chaser for the episode.

”Why am I never right?“ Stacie whined as she lifted her boots up.

”No idea!“ Emily answered as she licked her lips

”Mommy, are you—— ahhhh!“ 

”Bella!“ Stacie shouted as she got of the couch to check in her daughter. Emily went too.

Bella started to cry.

”It’s okay, baby, shhh.“

”Did you bang your head, sweetie?“ Emily asked as she held Bella’s hand

Bella nodded with a few tears running down her cheeks.

Stacie decided to lift Bella up to calm her down.

”The best cure for a banged head is rest.“

Emily grabbed the remote and paused the TV because they didn’t want to miss a single part of The Chase.

Stacie carries Bella up to her bedroom. She was already in her pyjamas. And she lowered her down into bed.

Emily then pulled the duvet over Bella.

Stacie kissed her cheek

”Goodnight my love!“ Stacie whispered as Emily drew the curtains.

”Goodnight, Mommy!“

40 minutes later, after Bella had fallen asleep, The Chase was almost over. And Shaun had gotten 20 out of 23 questions right with 0:15 seconds left!

21 out of 23

22 out of 23

”TIME’S UP!!“

Emily and Stacie cheered for the contestants who had won $10,000 each!

”Shaun has never lost!“ Stacie said as she turned the TV off.

”That’s insane,“ Emily answered back

”If he got one more question right, the contestants would’ve lost!“

”I know!“

”So how are you and Mike doing?“

”We’re doing awesome! His dad got us front row tickets to see Little Mix live!“ 

”You guys are lucky!“

”Well, I guess I should get going, now!“ Emily called as she looked at the time

”I agree!“ 

Emily then put her boots on, zipped them up, and was about to leave.

”Don’t forget your bag.“

”Oh, right!“

Emily then picked up her bag and stepped out the door.

”We might come and see you, tomorrow!“ Stacie called as Emily’s boots clip clopped down the path over to the KIA.

”I’ll look forward to it!“

”Bye, Emily!“

”Bye, Stacie!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie & Bella decide to go and visit Emily for a few days. And they have a wonderful time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Stacie is asleep when she hears her bedroom door open, and sees Bella, standing in the doorway, holding Midnight.

”Close the door, sweetheart.“ Stacie whispered loud enough for Bella to hear.

Bella mumbled but did what she was told. She walked over and closed the door in no time flat.

She then walked over to her mother, who had already pulled the duvet over to give Bella room.

”Good morning, big girl!“ Stacie cooed as she lifted her daughter up and kissed her cheek.

”Hi, Mommy!“ Bella whispered back.

”Are you scared, honey?“ Stacie asked as she heard the thunder rumbling in the sky

”Mmm-hmm.“ Bella answers with a few tears running down her cheeks.

”It’s okay, bunny!“ Stacie whispered as Bella hugged her 

Stacie then got a tissue out of the tissue box on the bedside table and wiped Bella’s tears away.

Stacie kissed her nose when she was done

”You feel calmer now?“ 

Bella nodded

”Let’s get some sleep.“

Stacie then hugged Bella and pulled the duvet over the two of them.

They both fell asleep in the same position.

In the morning, Bella and Stacie had just had breakfast and Bella was watching TV when Stacie came in crouched down next to her with a smile on her face.

”Hi.“ Stacie cooed 

”Hey, Mommy!“

”You ready to go see Aunt Emily?“

”Yeah! I love your white dress, Mommy!“

”Thank you, baby. That’s so sweet!“ Stacie answered back as she lifted Bella up and into the air with a wide open mouthed smile

Bella laughed.

Stacie kissed her lips for 3 seconds

”Let’s go!“ 

Stacie then picked her brown leather boots off the shoe rack, but first she helped Bella put her shoes on. Then she sat on the stairs and put her boots on.

Then she opened the door and Bella stepped out first, then she went along with the car keys in her hand, Bella was jumping up and down in excitement as Stacie unlocked the doors to the Hyundai.

Stacie then lifted Bella up and into her car seat.

”Buckle up, baby!“ Stacie sing-songed as she put Bella’s seatbelt on.

”Here’s Midnight, in case you get sleepy.“ 

Stacie handed the stuffed rabbit toy to Bella, who tucked it into her arm.

Stacie then shut the car door and walked over to the driver side.

She got in, started the car, and off they went to Emily’s house.

When they got to their destination, Stacie turned around to see Bella cuddling Midnight as she slept.

Stacie opened the car door, undid Bella’s seatbelt, and placed her arms under her legs as she carried her to the front door.

Stacie rang the doorbell to see Emily open it with a smile

”Hey, Stacie. Come on in!“

”Thanks.“

Stacie then placed Bella down on the couch.

”Did you bring your stuff?“

”Yep!“

Stacie then wheeled in two suitcases.

”Okay, nice!“

”You want me to take Bella to her room?“ Emily asked a few minutes later

”Sure.“ 

Emily then lifted Bella up but at that time, she woke up.

”Aunt Emily!“ Bella called out

”Ahhh!“ Emily teased 

”You yelled in my ear.“

”Sorry!“

”It’s okay!“

Emily then kissed Bella’s forehead

”You wanna see your bedroom?“

”Yeah!“

Emily then carried Bella up to her bedroom

She loved it!

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

”Who else is here?“ Stacie asked

”Someone YOU need to apologise to!“ 

Emily opened the door, and Aubrey stepped in with an angry look.

”Hello, Stacie!“ 

”What the fuck is SHE doing here?!“ Stacie yelled back 

”You two need to apologise and be friends again!“ Emily says to calm Stacie down and make her stop swearing.

Aubrey folded her arms

”The restraining order!“ Stacie reminded the two of them

”My father’s lawyer managed to make it LEGAL for me to get within 300 feet of you!“

”That was luck!“ Stacie snaps

”She’s not leaving. Until you two apologise and be friends again!“ Emily shouted

”This isn’t Kindergarten!“ Stacie yelled

”We don’t care!“ Emily and Aubrey yelled at the same time

”Just do it, or my dad will place you under Military arrest!“

”Okay!“ 

Stacie then took Aubrey’s hands

”Aubrey Louise Posen,“ Stacie started

”I’m so sorry, for banishing you from my house. And my life.“ 

”Apology accepted!“ Aubrey answered with a smile

Then she left

”What was that about?“

”The restraining order said she could get within 300 feet of you for a 5 minutes! That was 2 minutes 59 seconds!“

Stacie sighed

”I don’t care!“

”I thought you wouldn’t.“

”Mommy, Aunt Emily!“ Bella called from the stairs

”Yeah, sweetie?“ Stacie asked as she turned to her 

”Wanna play?“

Stacie and Emily looked at each other and giggled 

”Sure! We’ll be up in 5!“ Emily answered back

”5 what? Minutes? Hours? Days?“ Bella asked in confusement 

”Just get everything ready, baby!“ Stacie answered back as she giggled

Bella then ran back upstairs.

”She has so much energy!“ Emily said a few seconds after Bella was out of sight

”That’s what I love about her!“

”Yeah!“

”And she’s adorable!“ 

”Obviously!“

”Ready!“ Bella called from her bedroom 

Emily and Stacie giggled

”Let’s go!“ Stacie called as she ran upstairs 

Emily followed

”Right behind ya!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to do ANOTHER chapter, let me know!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Are you sure about this?“ Emily asked the next day
> 
> ”It’s what Bella loves. And it would mean so much if it happened.“ 
> 
> ”Good point!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this random chapter!

The sun shone brightly through the window as it disturbs Stacie’s dream. It was just getting to the good part! She was really annoyed

She woke up to see Bella at the door, as usual, holding Midnight.

Stacie sat up and held her hands out.

Bella then ran towards her mother, jumping onto the bed in happiness.

”Hey, pretty girl!“ Stacie whispered as she smiled

”Hi, Mommy!“ Bella answered back after Stacie kissed her cheek.

Bella giggles as Stacie twitches her face over and over.

Emily was just making bagels. And she had just spread butter on the bagels when she hears Bella laughing. It made her smile as it got louder as she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.

She turns to the door to see Stacie tickling Bella at the side of the bed.

Stacie and Bella both snap their heads up the second they hear Emily laughing her head off.

”How long were you there for?“ Stacie asked with raised eyebrows and a pout.

”Just a few seconds!“ Emily teased

”Breakfast?“

****

”Those bagels were good!“ Stacie said a few hours later.

”Thanks!“

”And the butter was excellent!“

”That’s not something you hear everyday!“

Stacie punched Emily’s arm softly.

”Oi, you!“ Emily whispered as she lifted Bella up onto her lap 

”It was just a soft punch!“ 

”Still hurt!“

”You are such a baby! You’re even more of a baby than Bella!“

Bella gasped

”Mommy!“

”I’m just kidding, honey!“ Stacie called back as she grabbed Bella’s foot, running her fingers around the smooth smooth flesh

”However, when you WERE a baby, you always loved being tickled. And if I’m correct, you still do!“

”I do not!“ Bella protests as she bites her lip

Emily licked her lips because she knew she was lying

”You’re wearing the same boots, from when you came to visit me and Mommy.“ Bella said as she looked at Emily’s black leather boots and placed her hand on them.

”I know, kiddo!“

”Let’s tickle her!“ Stacie whispered to Emily.

Emily then placed Bella down on the carpet and ran her finger down her nose and pressed it.

Stacie joined her, with a big smile on her face.

”You have the honour.“ Stacie said with a grin

Bella shrieked when Emily suddenly wrapped her arm around Bella’s middle with her right arm, and began to tickle her all over with her right hand.

”Mommy, help me!“ Bella yelled towards Stacie. But Stacie just sat back down on the couch, and crossed her legs.

”Did you forget to put socks on?“ Emily teased at the brunette 

”No, I——yes!“ 

Emily chuckled, then continued to tickle Bella.

”Please, stop, Aunt Emily!“ Bella whined

”Never!“ Emily answered back with a creepy looking smile on her face.

Bella tried punching Emily’s hand to break free to no avail. Then she tried to squirm out by moving ever so slightly. But Emily was ready for that, and she blocked her exit path.

Emily eventually stopped tickling her, and Bella panted like a dog as she got up and jumped into her mother’s lap.

”That was fun!“ Emily teased as she got up with one knee, followed by the other

Bella sighed

”So you still like being tickled?“

”No!“

Emily & Stacie burst out laughing with a few tears running down their cheeks.

Then the timer for the oven went off.

”Ooh, lunchtime!“ Emily called as she put on her oven gloves and opened the oven

”What’s for lunch, Aunt Emily?“ 

”You’re favourite: Macaroni Cheese!“

”Yay!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The 6th chapter will come out soon!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 6th chapter, guys! I REALLY hope you guys enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please make sure to check out my other stories!

”Mommy, Mommy!!“ Bella called as she came running into the living room and hopping onto the couch in excitement

”Hi, honey.“ Stacie called as her daughter cuddled into her

”What’s up?“

”Little Mix are performing at my pre-school!“

”How do you know?“

”Jessie told me! Can I go?“

”When is it?“

”Thursday over the holidays.“

Stacie looked over at the calendar and had a disappointing look a few seconds later.

”I’m sorry, baby, but I’m out of town that day and Aunt Emily’s busy that day, too!“

Bella started to cry and ran off

”Bella!“ Stacie called out, but all Bella did was whine in response and shut the door.

”What did you do?“ Emily asked with a concerned look

”Little Mix are performing at Bella’s pre-school on the first Thursday, and she’s upset that she can’t go.“

”Wow. That’s so awesome! WHY?!“

”I said I was out of town that day, and you have a lot of things under your boot.“

”Under my boot?“

”I don’t like to say belt.“

”Random.“

”Andy’s girlfriend says bathtub.“

”Why?!“

”No idea...” Stacie answered back with an ashamed look

Then Emily’s text tone went off

”Ooh, Mike’s just uploaded a YouTube video.“

”Mike has a YouTube channel?“

”Yeah.“

”What’s it called?“

”The Red Devil.“

”How many subscribers?“

”263. He used to have 273 but 10 unsubscribed...“

”Are his videos any good?“

”Of course they are. He does lyrics videos and reaction videos.“

”What kind of lyrics videos?“

”His most recent is Little Mix Woman Like Me. His first one was Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita.”

”Nice.“

”All you need to do is go onto YouTube and type in The Red Devil. Then scroll down to the one with 263 subs.“

”Okay.“

****

Stacie opened the bedroom door to see Bella sobbing tears in her pillow

”Bella?“ Stacie says loud enough for her daughter to hear as she was crying loudly

Bella stopped crying when she heard her mother’s voice

”W—What?“ Bella sobbed with tears running down her cheeks

Stacie sat on the bed and Bella crawled onto her lap 

The brunette then wrapped her arms around her back and began to sway side to side

”I know you’re upset, and I know how much you love Little Mix.“

”You do?“ 

”Yeah!“ Stacie taps Bella’s nose multiple times with an open mouth smile, chuckling as Bella giggles with excitement

”I watch you listen to their music, I watch you watch their music videos on YouTube, I watch you watch them on TV.“

Stacie started to stroke Bella’s blonde locks as light as a feather

”You’re so pretty, you know that right, honey?“ Stacie cooed as she smiled and pressed her lips to Bella’s forehead

”You’re my favourite person in the entire world.“

Bella began to fall asleep so Stacie stands up and begins to rock her

Eventually she is completely asleep so Stacie sways from side to side as if she were cradling her baby.

Then she gently placed her down into bed, pulled the duvet over her, and kissed Bella’s temple.

Then she exited the room without saying a word

Stacie walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, when she heard the toilet flushing and Emily walking out of the bathroom.

”That was so sweet.“ Emily said as she sat on the stool next to Stacie and folded her legs.

”What was?“ Stacie asked as she bit into her Lotus biscuit and turned to her end

”What you and Bella were doing, that was adorable.“ 

”Were you spying on me?!“

Emily laughed

”No, of course I wasn’t! I heard Bella giggling so I went to her room to see why, and then I saw you two having fun, I was planning on staying there until you put her to bed for her afternoon nap, but then I needed the toilet real bad so——“

”Let’s end it there!“ Stacie interrupts

She certainly did NOT want to hear the rest

”Aww, that’s beautiful!“ Emily said as she looked on her YouTube notifications.

”What’s beautiful?“ 

”Mike gave my comment a heart, and he pinned it, and guess what the reply is?“

”I’m all ears.“ 

”I said ”Beautiful video, honey, love you so much!“ and he replied saying ”Thanks, babe, love you too!“ and that is just so sweet.“

Emily then pressed a kiss on her finger and placed it on her phone

”You love Mike a lot, don’t you?“ 

”I sure do! He’s my boyfriend!“

*****

”Are you sure about this?“ Emily asked the next day

”It’s what Bella loves. And it would mean so much if it happened.“

”Good point!“

”Mommy!“ Bella called as she ran towards her mother and jumped into her arms

”Hi, sweetie bun. How are ya? Hmmm?“

Stacie kisses Bella on the cheek and bounces her back up. 

”I love you!“ 

”I know that, silly!“

Stacie gasped

”Did you just call your mommy stupid?!“

”Yeah!“

Stacie started peppering Bella with kisses on both cheeks multiple times

Emily giggles as she hears Bella’s shrieks and yelps

Stacie eventually stopped and Bella was panting heavily like a dog.

Emily laughed 

Then she got a text message from Mike

”It’s all set!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a chapter 7? If I do, it may be the final one...


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Baby, I’m sorry you couldn’t see Little Mix at your Preschool.“ Stacie says as she crouches down to her blonde haired daughter
> 
> Bella frowned
> 
> ”But...“ Emily calls with a smile
> 
> ”Look behind you!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the final chapter. Let me know if you want to see one more!

”Bella,“ Stacie called upstairs as she was on the phone with some exiting news to tell her daughter

”Yeah?“

Bella ran down the stairs with a curious look, wanting to know why her mother had called her.

”You wanna speak to Uncle Andy?“ 

”Yeah!“

Stacie handed Bella the phone

****

”Here you go, Mommy!“ Bella yelled as she handed the phone to the brunette

”Bells! You yelled in my ear!“ Andy called loudly as Stacie accidentally pressed speaker

Bella felt guilty, adding a few tears down her cheeks with a frown

”Oh, don’t cry honey.“ Stacie whispered as she crouched down and twirled Bella’s blonde locks using her finger.

Adding a kiss on the cheek as she wiped Bella’s tears away with her thumb

”It’s okay.“

”I’m sorry, Bells. I didn’t mean to scare you. You know I love you!“

Stacie decided not to turn Speaker off so she could hear him.

”Why don’t you go play in your room, sweetie?“ Stacie asked as Bella cuddles into her

”Okay!“

Bella then ran out of the living room

”So do you think you’ll be able to make it tomorrow?“ 

”Yeah,“ Andy starts

”It’s just gonna be me, you, Aubrey, and Emily, right?“

”Fat Amy, and Flo are also coming. Most of them can’t come since they are busy. Like Jessica & Ashley having to take care of the twins, and Cynthia Rose on date with her boyfriend. And I think Chloe is also coming. And Beca’s also coming. I think you get my point.“

”I do!“ 

”Okay, I’ll go now. See you tomorrow?“

”Yeah!“

”Bye, Robin!“

”By—hey!“

”I’m kidding! Bye, Andy!“

Andy sighed

”Bye, Stace!“

****

The next day Andy was the first one to arrive, since the others were stuck in bloody traffic.

Stacie opened the door and Andy stepped inside. But wasn’t surprised to see Bella waiting for him to make his grand entrance.

”Uncle Andy!!“ Bella yelled as she ran towards him

”Hey, Bells!!“ Andy yelled back as he lifted Bella up with excitement

”Have you been having fun?“

”Yeah!“ Bella answers back

”Awesome!“

”Hey, Robin!“ Stacie called as she walked down the stairs 

Andy sighed deeply

”Hey ”Batman“, or should I say ”Joker“?!“ 

”Okay, I take it back!“ Stacie says as she takes Bella from Andy’s arms, when there is another knock at the door.

It was Aubrey.

”Au’bee!“ Bella yells into her mother’s ear as Stacie bounces her

”Hi, Bella!“ 

Aubrey stepped inside and frowned at Stacie.

Even though Aubrey’s father’s lawyer managed to make it legal for Aubrey to get within 300 feet of Stacie, and she’d forgiven her, they were still mad at each other.

Then Flo arrived a few minutes later with Fat Amy, & Chloe.

And the last one was Beca.

*****

A few hours later, Stacie, Emily, Bella, & Andy were shopping to get Bella some new clothes, and Andy decided to pay.

”It’s quite nice that my boss has given me a month off work.“ Andy said as he put the pink dress in the trolley.

”He gave you a month off?“ Emily asked as she bounced Bella back up.

”Yeah!“

”Why?“ Stacie asked as she started to put the outfits on the shopping counter

”Because he said I deserved to take a break after working for 2 years without taking a break,“ Andy started 

”So now I finally have time to do what I’ve always wanted. Write a great American novel. Mine’s is about a futuristic amusement park, where dinosaurs are brought to life through advanced cloning techniques. I call it ”Billy & The Clone-a-saurus.“

”Oh, you have got to be kidding, sir.“ said the Indian man who was scanning Bella’s new outfits

”First, you think of an idea that has already been done. And then you give it a title that nobody could possibly like. Then you think——“

2 MINUTES LATER

”——Bestseller lease for 18 months! Every magazine cover——“

2 MINUTES AFTER THAT

”——Most popular movies of all time, sir. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!“

He then saw Bella burying her face into Emily’s neck as Emily rocks her up and down, trying to calm her down, while Andy just stood there with a troubled look on his face.

”I mean thank you, come again.“

****

”He sassed you?“ Beca asked as she sipped her water with ice cubes

”Yep...“ Andy put his head in his hands in embarrassment

”What’s with that man and novels?!“

”No idea...“ Emily calls from the kitchen as she switches off her phone.

”I can tell you how to write a great American novel.“ Flo said as she changed the channel on the TV.

”Go on...“

”First, you think of an idea that’s already been done. And then you——“

”We know!“

****

A few hours later, the team were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch.

Stacie had just overtaken Chloe, but Andy threw his red shell and Peach’s kart flipped over and Waluigi had won the Flower Cup Grand Prix, and Peach sadly came 2nd!

”Dang it!“ Stacie whined as she folded her arms in disappointment.

”Sorry, sis. I won!“ Andy celebrated as he rolled his hands

”I’ll get you next time!“

”We’ll see!“

Stacie then signalled to Emily who opened the front door as quietly as she could.

Stacie then turned to Bella

”Baby, I’m sorry you couldn’t see Little Mix at your Preschool.“ Stacie says as she crouches down to her blonde haired daughter

Bella frowned 

”But,“ Emily calls with a smile

”Look behind you!“

Bella then spun around and almost fell to the ground when she saw the four members of Little Mix standing in front of her.

She was overwhelmed

”Hi there, gorgeous.“ said Jade as she walked over to her and crouched down with a smile

Bella breathed heavily but calmed down eventually, and then threw her arms around Jade.

Jade chuckled and lifted Bella up.

”You’re so cute.“

Jade then stroked Bella’s hair, it made Stacie smile.

After meeting Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Perrie, Bella was eventually back in Stacie’s arms

”I just wanna say thank you guys so much for coming over here and surprising my daughter. And Emily for arranging this.“

Emily had a sad look on her face

”What’s wrong?“ Jesy asked

Emily sighed

”I just wish Mike was here.“

”Why?“ Fat Amy called

There was silence as everyone turned to her with straight looks on their faces

”Carry on...“

”’Cause he’s my boyfriend. And I love him with all my heart.“

”That’s sweet.“ Perrie answered with a smile

”My wish is for Mike to be here.“ Emily answered with a few tears

”Your wish has been granted.“ said a very familiar voice to everyone

Emily spun around to see her 13 year old boyfriend smiling at her

Emily then ran to him and they kissed

”Now THAT’S sweet.“ Leigh-Anne said as everyone smiled

”And it’s nice to see you four again.“ Mike said after kissing his girlfriend and walking over to the four members of Little Mix.

After he had hugged them, he just walked back over to his girlfriend.

”Thanks again, Emily, for organising this.“ Stacie said with a smile as she bounces her daughter back up with a smile

”Actually,“ Emily begins

”I didn’t organise this.“ she added with a smirk

”What? You didn’t?“ Stacie was shocked to find out that Emily didn’t organise the surprise.

”Then who did?“

”Turn around.“ Perrie called as she smiled

Stacie then turned around to see Mike smiling with his arms folded

”It was you?!“ Stacie asked as she was stunned and amazed

”Yes. I did.“ Mike answered back

Stacie then walked over to him and all of a sudden, pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead 

”How?“

”Do you guys wanna tell her or shall I?“ Mike asked Little Mix

”You tell her.“ Leigh-Anne said after a few seconds of thinking with the rest

”Fine.“

”Well?“ Stacie asked with an impatient look

”I’m one of the biggest fans of Little Mix. And I really wanted to meet them when I was around 4, leading to my 5th birthday. Then on the day of my 5th birthday, everyone told me to turn around, so I did, and these four beautiful ladies were standing behind my couch, smiling. And we’ve like done meet-ups and things ever since.“

”Nice!“

****

Mike groaned

”How long can it take?!“ 

”What are you doing?“ Andy asks as he sits down next to Mike and gets his 3DS out.

”Trying to catch a Heracross. I love that guy.“

”You play Pokemon?“ Andy asked as he inserted Pokemon Omega Ruby into the game slot

”Yeah,“ Mike answered back

”I’ve got X and Omega Ruby.“

”Awesome. I’ve got Y and Alpha Sapphire.“

”Lucky you!“ Mike called out

”What?“ Andy asked as he pressed his saved file and started the game

”You can get Pupitar in Y, and I LOVE Tyranitar!“

”I have a Haunter and I really want a Gengar, I just don’t know what I’m gonna——“

Andy and Mike turned to each other

”Shall we trade?“

”I think we should!“

”Should we battle?“ Andy asked after they had both got the Pokemon they wanted.

”Sure. I’ve got a Pokemon egg which is close to hatching but, sure.“

Andy’s first Pokemon was a Mr. Mime, and Mike’s first Pokemon was a shiny Noctowl.

”Don’t expect me to go easy.“ Mike said as he sipped his Oreo milkshake

”I’m already aware of tha—— seriously?!“ 

Mike pressed Toxic, so Mr. Mime had been poisoned

”Should’ve given it a Pecha Berry beforehand,“ Andy moaned

”At least I used Light Screen. Now I’m gonna do. This.“

Andy switched his Mr. Mime, due to a Baton Pass, but Mike squeezed his lips, holding in a laugh that was about to come out.

”What? What’s so funny?“ Andy asked with a concerned look

Emily looked at his boyfriend’s DS.

She snickered

”Maybe you should look!“

Andy looked and was furious to see Noctowl had used Whirlwind, and Mr. Mime’s Baton Pass, had switched itself for Darkrai, and was switched out for Tyranitar.

”OH, COME ON!!“ Andy yelled as he looked at the sight of his legendary Pokemon being switched automatically

”Sorry.“ Mike said as he smiled

”GOD DAMN IT!!“ Andy yelled even louder

”I WAS SO EXCITED AND YOU DID THAT T——“

”HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, MIKE,“ he yelled in a British accent

”HOW DARE YOU SWITCH OUT MY. SUCCESSFUL. BATON PASS!!“

Andy then started to cough horrendously

”I’m gonna have a frickin’ asthma attack, I swear to God!“ he croaked

”We should get you a nebuliser!” Stacie teased

”Shut up,“ Andy yelled back to his sister 

”He ruined my plan! NO!! Toxic again?!?!“

”I said I wouldn’t be going easy!“ Mike called out

Andy’s Tyranitar then used Stone Edge, and that was it for Noctowl.

”Aw, that goodness, get off my screen! You ruined my Baton Pass!“ Andy said to his DS at Noctowl fainting

****

Andy and Mike had one Pokemon left, Mike had Trevenant, and Andy had Darkrai.

Darkrai had been burned because of Trevenant’s Will-O-Wisp, and some of it’s health kept on taken from Leech Seed, and Trevenant kept eating Sitrus Berries, which made it regain it’s health.

Andy was not happy about the fact that every two moves, Mike would select the move Protect.

Darkrai was down to red health and had just been burned again, Mike had just used Nasty Plot, and Andy knew what was coming next.

”If you use....“ Andy whispers loudly 

”I’m not using Protect.“ Mike cut off with a grin

”You better not, or else I swear—— YOU!!!“

Andy was so angry he almost threw his DS in rage

”Can I curse?!“ Andy yelled at Stacie

”GIMME THE PERMISSION, PLEASE!!!“

”Sure, go ahead!“ Stacie answered with a giggle

”MOTHER. FUCKER. MAN!! COME ON!!!“ 

Darkrai attempted to use Dark Pulse, but failed, and then fainted thanks to the burn effect.

”WHY?! Why did you kill my Darkrai?!“ Andy moaned as he looked at the horrible sight of Darkrai fainting.

”It was a nice battle, though.“ Mike said a few minutes after Andy calmed down from the worst battle in his history.

”Yeah. It was,“ Andy replied

”And I love your team. Do you have a team on Moon?“

”Yes.“

”Which is?“

”Alright, since your so interested after that battle,“ Mike said as he switched the games

”My team is: Decidueye, Ribombee, Salazzle, Metagross, Krookadile, and Glalie.“

Andy spat out his water

”That,“ he began

”Is the best Alolan team I’ve ever heard! My Alolan team is: Incineroar, Comfey, Hypno, Primeape, Araquanid, and Froslass.“

Mike thought for a while.

”That team is okay. I like it, in some ways.” Mike said after he thought

”Like?“ Andy asked as he desperately wanted to hear Mike’s review on his team

”Torracat, I presume it evolved before the Lurantis trial?“ 

Andy nodded

”Torracat’s fire type attacks being super effective against Bug. Drowzee’s psychic type attacks being super effective against Fighting. Primeape’s fighting type attacks being super effective against Dark. And Araquanid’s water type attacks being super effective against rock.“

”Thanks. But what about Comfey?“

”To be honest,“ Mike began

”I was actually going to choose Comfey for my Alola team. But I made four reasons for Cutiefly instead.“ 

”And those four reasons are?“ Emily said loudly with a smile

”You know you love me.“ Mike teased 

”Of course, I do.“ Emily answered back

”Anyway, the reasons,“ Mike said a few seconds later 

”When looking through the Gen 7 fairies, I quickly realised that most of them wouldn’t work. Since most of them had a type that was already on my team like Morelull VS Rowlet, or the other fairies wouldn’t have suited my planned out team in any ways.“

”I’m with you so far.“ Andy adds on as he listened very carefully

”So that left me with Comfey and Cutiefly, and the other three reasons are why Cutiefly was the better option of the two.“

Mike then sipped his milkshake to get his breath back

”First of all, it gives a second typing with Bug. And that leads me to the second point, which to me is the most important. As there is a Grass trial, a Dark trial, and a Dragon trial, that means Cutiefly is really useful against three of them. But Comfey is only really useful against two. And the final reason is is that Ribombee is my second favourite Alolan Pokemon. My first is Mimikyu.“ 

”Those are very good points! I’m definitely going to give your team a 10/10. Especially for the reason why Cutiefly was the better option.“

Andy then sipped his Innocent strawberry and banana milkshake.

”What would you give my team?“ Andy asked a few minutes later

”Hmmm....“ Mike thought as he didn’t say a word for a few minutes

”I’m going to give it a 9/10 since you have Comfey. It’s only really useful against two as I just said. But your other teammates like Primeape, who is useful against Normal, Rock, and Dark. And Hypno also being useful against two. It’s still a very good team.“

”I get it.“ 

Mike then sipped his Oreo milkshake once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys really want me to do one more chapter for the finale.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I have a funny story.“ Stacie said as she raised her hand
> 
> ”It’s when Andy was in the 7th grade.“
> 
> ”You wouldn’t dare!“ he yelled to his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy the eighth chapter, guys!

”Guess I lost.“ Andy said as he looked at the screen of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, with Waluigi in Second place, and Baby Mario in First.

Luckily Peach came second to last, and Stacie was not happy that she had lost to her brother AGAIN!!

”You’re a very good player, Mike. You beat me fair and square.“

”I almost lost!“

”Yeah, that Bowser dude was so annoying!“ 

****

”I’m now in the mood to hear some crazy stories,“ Mike said a few minutes after his victory

”Little Mix, do you wanna go first?“ Stacie called from the kitchen as she held Bella in her arms

”Oh no!“ Mike mouthed because he knew what was coming: a story about him!

”Yeah, we have a very good story about someone here.“ Jade began

”So, we like to celebrate holidays with Mike and his family, like Christmas, Easter, and other holidays. There was one Thanksgiving that really made us laugh.“

”Don’t. say it.“ Mike interrupted as he knew the part Jade was about to say.

”We were going around the table——“

”oh my gosh....“ 

”Saying what we were thankful for and Mike went after me——“

”You’re going to regret this, Jade Thirlwall.“ Mike said with a stern look

”And he said he was thankful for the food he was eating!“ 

Everyone burst out laughing apart from Mike who his head in his hands.

”The food he was eating?!“ Andy said as he continued to laugh 

”It was delicious,“ Mike protested

”Anyway, I’m pretty sure what you guys said.“

”What did they say?“ Emily asked her boyfriend

”Jesy said she was thankful for her friends and career. Leigh-Anne said she was thankful for her fans loving the four of them so much. Perrie said she was thankful for celebrating Thanksgiving with me, my parents, and. Them.“

Mike pointed at Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and Jade.

”And Jade said she was thankful for her singing voice being better than Ariana Grande.“

Everyone laughed once again

”I have a funny story!“ Stacie said as she raised her hand

”It’s when Andy was in the 7th grade.“

”You wouldn’t dare!“ he yelled to his sister

Stacie covered her daughter’s ears the second Andy yelled since she knew Bella is very sensitive and doesn’t like loud noises.

”So his teacher asked his class ”What does Pi equal?“ and——“

”Don’t say it!“ Andy interrupts as he turns red because he knew what was about to come next

”And the he stood up and said ”Ooh, I like pie. I like strawberry pie. banoffee pie. custard pie. cherry pie——“ and then his teacher interrupted him and shouted ”If you name one more pie, I will personally SHOVE a pie. Right into. Your. Face!!“

Stacie stopped as she bounces Bella back up

”The teacher then said furiously: ”It’s not that type of pie! It’s THIS type of Pi!“ and then he drew the Pi symbol on the whiteboard.“ Stacie added as she snickered

”It was just so funny!“ 

Everyone then laughed again except from Mike and Andy

”You’re not laughing?“ Andy said aloud to Mike with a confused look

”It’s funny,“ Mike began

”But now we both know how it feels.“ 

Andy nodded in agreement

”I see your point,“ Andy answered back

”Anyway, I have two good stories about Stacie.“ Andy added with a smile

”Okay.... I take it back....“ Stacie called as she panicked

”Too late!“ Andy said

”So Stacie wanted to be a rapper when we were younger,“ he started

”Oh my god....“ Stacie mouthed as Bella cuddled into her

”And she made a rap about our mom because she was mad that I got an Xbox for Christmas and she got a PlayStation. And if I recall correctly——“

”Don’t you say, Andreas!“ Stacie snapped as she bounced her daughter back up

”She.“

Andy pointed at Stacie

”Before I say it, I wanna see if anyone here can survive what she said without laughing.“ Andy added

”That’s gonna be hard for Mike,“ Jesy calls from one of the couches with Perrie, Leigh-Anne, and Jade next to her

”He loves funny raps!“ 

Andy turned to Mike who had a straight face

”I just want to say two things,“ Mike said as he turned to the four females

”You’ve thoroughly embarrassed me,“ he added sternly

”And now I’ve made Beca look tall,“ 

Emily snickered as she hid her face in her hands

”What?!“ Beca yells at her friend in rage

”I’m only approximately five foot.“

”I’m five foot three!“ Mike said back to his older cousin

”That’s just so funny,“ Emily said from the comfy black chair

”Hearing those words from my boyfriend is just...“

”Anyway,“ Andy said a few seconds later as everyone turned to him

”Stacie dressed up, she put on some shades and jewellery. And then she rapped ”My name is Stacie. The rapper with the wealth. I’m back! But this time, I’m roasting myself,“ 

Mike put his hands over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh

”My mom’s life is cringe, and I’ve made her into a meme. I’m looking at her wrinkles, she needs face cream,“

Everyone turned to Mike as he began to turn red, struggling to cope

”Her belly is round, and her chins are droopy,“

Mike hid his face in his hands

”She’s definitely not the Queen of beauty!“

Mike hid his face on the carpet, pretending to be dead

”I won a Just Dance battle, against my brother Andy,“ Andy added as he began to smile

”But everybody knows, he’s better than me!“

There was silence

Mike breathed heavily as he got his breath back

”You okay?“ Emily asked her boyfriend as she got down on her knees and helped him get back up

”Yes.“ Mike said as he breathed heavily and slowly

”That was hilarious!“ he added

”You look like you’ve just come first place in a marathon!“ Perrie teased

”Oh, be quiet!“

”And the second story is Stacie’s English teacher once gave a hard spelling test,“ Andy said a few minutes later

”And at one point, he said ”Word number four is something you lot don’t have very much of: Intelligence. Now spell it.“ and then Stacie said——“

”Don’t you dare say it, Andy.“ Stacie yelled as she covered her daughter’s ears

”And then,“ Andy said sternly

”Stacie said ”Well, Mr. Nobles, you spell ”It“ ”I.T“ and then the teacher said ”I didn’t want you to spell ”it“ I wanted you to spell ”intelligence“, now spell it!“ and then Stacie got onto the table and said down at the teacher: ”I’ve already spelt it! ”I.T“! Are you stupid?!“

Everyone snickered

”And that got Stacie suspended for a whole week!“ Andy added to finish it off

Everyone then laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to do a NINTH chapter, let me know.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Emily, shut up!!“ Fat Amy screamed as she sipped her Diet Coke
> 
> ”Hey, Peter Griffin,“ Mike began as Emily and everyone else snickered
> 
> ”Don’t you tell my girlfriend to shut up. Or else, you’re mother is gonna wish she kept her legs crossed.“ he added
> 
> ”My parents divorced when I was 17, you bitch!!“ Fat Amy responded sternly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy the ninth chapter guys!!

Emily was freaking out and couldn’t calm down about the fact that she was finally going to meet Mike’s parents

”Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my— —“ 

”Emily, shut up!!“ Fat Amy screamed as she sipped her Diet Coke

”Hey, Peter Griffin,“ Mike began as Emily and everyone else snickered

”Don’t you tell my girlfriend to shut up. Or else, you’re mother is gonna wish she kept her legs crossed.“ he added

”My parents divorced when I was 17, you bitch!!“ Fat Amy responded sternly 

”I bet she was glad to have you out of her life, then.“ Mike responded as he grinned

”That tears it!!“ Fat Amy yelled as she placed her Diet Coke can down on the kitchen counter, got up, and was absolutely furious

”Feel the Fat Amy power!!“ she yelled as she ran and flipped, hoping to crush him

But instead, Mike jumped and kicked her down, resulting in Amy being in pain as she held her leg, as she groaned

”You’ll regret this, Mr. Emily’s boyfriend.“ she moaned a few minutes later

”We’ll see.“ Mike answered back with a straight face

”I’m still so nervous.“ Emily then said as she took a few deep breaths

”Em, it’s gonna be okay,“ Beca responded as she drank her wine

”I’ve met Mike’s parents before, obviously, since we’re cousins,“ she added as Mike nodded in agreement

”And they’re really nice. I’m sure they’ll love you.“ 

”They definitely will,“ Mike chimed in

”I’m 100% sure of it.“ 

****

”And we’re here.“ Mike cheerfully said as he got his house key out of his coat pocket

”Even though I’m nervous, I’m also quite excited.“ Emily happily said with a smile on her face

”Good,“ Mike answered back 

”Now just before we get in, I’m just letting you know now. My Dad is a very famous singer, and my Mom is a professional web comedian.“ 

“I know. Carly Shay and Drake Parker.“ Emily responded

”How did— —“ Mike began 

”Beca.“ they both said simultaneously

”Anyway, let’s get in there.“ Mike cheered as he unlocked the door and the two of them stepped inside

”We’re here.“ Mike called from the hallway as he and Emily stepped inside the house

”Hey, buddy.“ Drake said as he entered the hallway, resulting in him and Mike high fiving each other

”Hi, sweetie.“ Carly added sweetly as she joined her husband in the hallway and kissed his son’s cheek

”Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend.“ Mike said a few seconds later to see Emily with her hands covering her face

”Babe, come on,“ he added softly to his girlfriend

”We’re not playing hide and seek.“ he teased

Emily chuckled and removed her hands from her face 

There was about five seconds of silence

”This is super weird for me.“ Mike said as he folded his arms with a sarcastic smile

”Sorry,“ Carly replied to her son

”We’re just thinking about what to say.“ she added

”Me too.“ Emily said happily

”Can I get you a drink?“ Carly then asked Emily randomly

”Glass of water?“ Emily asked politely

”Sure.“ Drake answered back as he turned around and went into the kitchen 

”So, Mrs. Parker,“ Emily started

Carly chuckled

”Please,“ she replied as she held her hand out

”Call me Carly.“ Carly added

****

A few hours later, after Carly and Drake had gotten to know Emily, the four of them were on the Nintendo Switch playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe

Mike was Baby Mario and was in 2nd place, with Drake beating him in 1st as Wario. Emily was coming in 6th, playing as Peach, and Carly was in 4th, and she kept bumping into Metal Mario, and she was Daisy, and they were just about to end their second lap

”Here I come!“ Mike called as he overtook Drake then stopped to let Drake overtake him again

”What was that for?“ Drake asked his son with a concerned look

”Look at the screen.“ Mike replied

Drake looked at the screen to realise he had made a huge mistake and the blue shell crushed him, allowing Baby Mario to speed away

”Get back here!“ Drake teased who was now in 6th, with Emily in 4th, and Carly in 3rd

”This is the police!!“ he added

”I ain’t fallin’ for that one again, copper!“ Mike responded sternly

”Not after last time.“ he added

”What happened last time, baby?“ Emily asked her boyfriend as she pulled the zip up on one of her black leather boots

”It was Rainbow Road on the Special Cup,“ Mike began

”Dad said that, and I drove off the edge and he was ahead of me for the rest of the race.“ he added

”Ah, well. But at least this is Yoshi Valley on the Leaf Cup.“ Emily responded

”True,“ Mike added

”But that will haunt my dreams.“ 

****

The four of them were on the final lap, with Mike in 1st, Emily in 2nd, Carly in 3rd, and Drake in 4th, and they were about to cross the finish line 

”Mushroom!“ Drake yelled as he overtook Carly, Emily, and Mike and was about to be victorious 

But then Wario’s motorbike slipped on a banana peel which he had put down

”Red shell!“ Mike yelled as Baby Mario threw the red shell and knocked Wario over, allowing Baby Mario to cross the finish line first, and Wario ending in second, Peach coming in third, and Daisy coming in fourth.

”Wow, look at that.“ Emily said as she was surprised

”We all stayed in the same place since the start.“ Carly added

”Very strange.“ Drake added as the four of them got up

”Not for me,“ Mike said as everyone turned to him

”I’ve seen that before. But not when it’s us four.“ he added

”So, I’ll admit, quite amazing!“

****

Around 15 minutes later, Mike, Emily, Drake, and Carly were sitting on the couch and doing a Try Not To Laugh challenge as they watched Morgz Mum’s Last One To Laugh Wins $20,000 - Challenge video on the Xbox One and it wasn’t going well for Mike

He had one laugh after he burst out laughing at Morgz Mum’s rapping, and he was struggling to not laugh at Bald Martin prank calling McDonalds and saying his name was Joe Mama, then Youra Loser, and Mike Rotch.

His face was turning red for goodness sake

”You can always forfeit, honey,“ Carly said to her son as she smirked

”And come last.“ she added

”I’m taking no chances.“ Mike responded as he squeezed his eyes as he tried his best not to laugh

”We’re gonna survive this no doubt.“ Emily cheered happily as Drake and Carly nodded in agreement

But then she, Drake, and Carly squeezed their lips as they tried their best to not to laugh when Bald Martin said ”Mike Rotch!“ 

The three of them eventually couldn’t hold it in, and burst out laughing when Bald Martin hung up, which resulted in Mike grinning as he was glad the four of them had one laugh

”So now we all have one laugh,“ Mike pointed out to the three people who were sitting next to him

”I said I’d be taking no chances!“ he added

Carly, Drake, and Emily all groaned as they were annoyed since they had just figured out what had happened

”This isn’t over!“ Emily teased her teenage boyfriend

“I know it ain’t!“ Mike whispered back as they kissed

It ended with all four of them having one laugh each, so Mike decided to try and make the others laugh

”I’m going to ask the three of you ten questions,“ he announced to the others

”I wish you all good luck. You’re going to need it.“ he added

”Question 1: what year was YouTube founded?“ 

”Oh, I know this one!!“ Emily yelled

”Two thousand and... five!!“ she added

”Correct!!“ Mike responded

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

”How many players drop in to a Fortnite game Battle Royale?“ 

”Ooh!” Emily started

”A thousand!!“ she added with a smile

Drake sighed 

”No. 100!“ he corrected Emily

”Dad is correct!“ Mike said to everyone

****

”Question 9,“ Mike began

”Who is the most famous— —“ 

”Me! Me!“ Drake yelled

”I’m famous!!“ he added happily

”Not you,“ Mike said slowly as he turned to his father

”Put your hand down.“ he added

Drake put his hand down slowly

”Who is the most famous— —“ Mike started again

”Me! Was it me?“ Carly asked as she raised her hand

”Can I finish?!“ Mike yelled as he looked up

There was silence for a few seconds

”Who is the most famous video game character of all time?“ Mike said for the third time

”Oh, honey, I know who it is,“ Carly started as she raised her hand

”It’s Pac Man!“ she added with a smile but wasn’t expecting to see Mike turn to her slowly

”Pac Man hasn’t been famous since you. were a little girl!“ Mike said sternly as Emily and Drake squeezed their lips

”And that was a VERY long time ago!!“ he added as Emily and Drake snickered with Carly silent gasping as she was stunned, with Mike smiling

”How dare you!!“ Carly snapped as she slapped her son’s arms rapidly 

”It’s true!“ Emily pointed out with Drake and Mike nodding in agreement

But then Drake snickered and wouldn’t stop, which gave Mike an idea

”And Pac Man hasn’t been famous since you were a little boy, Dad,“ Mike added time his sentence

”Which was also a VERY long time ago!!“ he added which resulted in Carly and Emily snickering

Drake did not look impressed

”Very funny, Mike.“ he said sarcastically with his arms folded

Then the timer on Carly’s phone went off, so Carly grabbed it off the coffee table and turned it off, to hopefully shut up

”So who won?“ Emily asked as she crossed her legs

”Well it seems that....“ Drake began as he looked at the sheet of paper that had the amount of laughs each person had and paused unexpectedly

”Mike won with only one laugh and we all had three...“ he added slowly

Carly turned to her son as she tucked her hair behind her left ear

”How did you do it?“ Carly asked with a straight face

”How did you figure out a way to make us all laugh, babe?“ Emily added as she was just as surprised as Carly and Drake were

”I know you three all think I’m hilarious,“ Mike began

”So I just decided to be myself and ask 10 random questions until you laughed. Simple as that.“ he added

”Very impressive.“ Drake responded

Then Emily’s text notification went off so she got her phone out of her pocket to check

”Ooh, gotta go! Stacie needs me. She wants me to say goodnight to Bella before she puts her to bed.“ Emily said as she switched her phone off and put her coat on

”’Kay, see you tomorrow?“ Mike asked his girlfriend who was at the front door

”Sure. Can’t wait.“ Emily answered back with a smile

”It was a pleasure to meet you, Emily.“ Drake began

”Hopefully we can see you again, someday.“ Carly added

”Sure, I’d love that.“ Emily said back to Mike’s parents as she unlocked the door and stepped outside

”Wait,“ Mike started as Emily almost closed the door into her boyfriend’s face

”Aren’t you forgetting something?“ he added

Emily smiled as they kissed each other on the lips for around 5 seconds

”Love you.“ Emily said happily with a smile

”I love you too.“ Mike added as he smiled

”Bye, Emily.”

”Bye, Mike.“

****

The drive back from Mike’s house was about 15 minutes although there was a lot of bloody traffic 

Emily got out of her KIA, inhaled the dark night oxygen, and exhaled deeply as she walked over to her front door

She unlocked it to feel Bella hugging her boots

”Aunt Emily!!“ she yelled as she was picked up by the adult

”Hi, monkey.“ Emily responded as she kissed her niece’s cheek the second Stacie walked into the hallway

”Hey, how’d it go with Mike’s parents?“ she asked as she took her daughter from Emily’s arms 

”Good... yeah... I think...“ Emily responded slowly

”You lost a Try Not To Laugh challenge, didn’t you?“ Stacie said with a raised eyebrow

”I did.“ Emily confessed

Stacie exhaled as she bounced Bella back up

”I’d say it’s about time someone got some sleep.“ Stacie cheered a few seconds later as Bella held Midnight and was in her pyjamas

”Goodnight, Aunt Emily!“ Bella said happily to her godmother

”Goodnight, baby girl,“ Emily answered back as she kissed Bella’s cheek and stroked her hair softly

”Sweet dreams.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter guys!!
> 
> BTW, I’m not a Morgz fan, my friend just dared me to put him in this chapter.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We thought she was getting better, and then she suddenly just went downhill,“ Sylvia began
> 
> ”Alex rushed her to the hospital in the, you know, Mercedes,“ she added
> 
> Drake and Mike looked at each other and squeezed their lips as they knew where this was going 
> 
> ”And even though he’s a retired racing driver, he’s also a very fast driver, and the Mercedes is a fast car, a very fast car, well, he just couldn’t get her there in time,“ Sylvia said as she frowned 
> 
> ”And she just.. she just died.“ she added
> 
> ”That’s awful.“ Carly answered back
> 
> ”In the Mercedes.“ Sylvia said as her voice broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the tenth chapter!!
> 
> I really hope you’ll like it!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!

”Morning, Emily,“ Stacie started as she entered the kitchen with a smile as she saw Emily holding Bella in her arms 

”Mommy!“ Bella yelled in happiness as Emily bounced her back up

”Hi, sweetie.“ Stacie said with a smile as she took her daughter from Emily’s arms, and kissed her cheek 

Stacie exhaled through her nose as Bella cuddled into her 

She then pressed her lips to the crown of her daughter’s head

”I love you, sweet pea.“ she then whispered into Bella’s ear

Bella mumbled in response as she buries her face in Stacie’s neck

”This is so cute.“ Emily said as she took a photo of the scene on her phone

****

”Hey, where’re you going?“ Stacie asked Emily later that night as she zipped her black leather boots up

”Didn’t I tell you?“ Emily responded 

”I’m going to dinner with Mike and his parents.“ she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”Ooh, a date with chaperones!“ Stacie teased as she folded her arms 

”No, Mike and his parents are going to dinner, and they invited me,” Emily explained to make a point

”See, not a date. Mike’s parents also confirmed that it won’t be a date.“ she added with a smile as she lifted her black leather handbag up her arm to her shoulder

”’Kay, I’ll start packing mine and Bella’s things since we’re leaving tomorrow morning,“ Stacie said as she pulled the strap of her flower dress up her arm and onto her shoulder 

”We really enjoyed spending time with you.“ she added with a smile

”Yeah, I enjoyed it too.“ Emily responded as she opened the door and stepped out

”Have fun, Emily,” Stacie called from the door as Emily reached her KIA

”I’ll call you later, because I want to hear his annoying voice.“ she added as she twirled her boots

”Are you ever going to forgive him for not remembering Henderson knew Kung Fu?“ Emily asked as she opened her car door

”You did apologize, and you’re still mad, somehow.“ she added as she got into her car and rolled the window down

”It was his fault!“ Stacie called loudly 

”No, it wasn’t!“ Emily called back as the engine started

”You two should break up!“ Stacie added as Emily pulled out and drove away

Stacie’s phone then rang from the table, so she answered it as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”Hello?“ she began

”I’m not breaking up with him! He’s my boyfriend, and I love him!“ Emily said into her phone then hung up

****

When Emily pulled up at Mike’s house, she opened the car door, inhaled the dark night oxygen and exhaled slowly as she closed the door with a smile

She then got the sweet treats that Mike loves from the shop, from the back seat, shut the door and was about to walk over to the house when a Mercedes honked as it sped past her and screeched to a halt

Emily gasped in disgust as the driver rolled down the window and sticked her head out the window

”You idiot! You could’ve scratched our Mercedes!“ she hissed

”Scratched your Mercedes?“ Emily protested as she held the sweet treat boxes

”You could’ve killed me, you stupid cow!“ she added fiercely

”Wait, is that Emily?“ the woman then asked 

”What?“ Emily asked with a confused look

”Sylvia. Sylvia Sutton.“ the woman said as she told Emily her name 

Emily then realised 

Mike had told her about a stupid woman who’s name was Sylvia who always talked about her Mercedes and nothing else. She even met her once, when she went to McDonalds with Mike, Carly, and Drake. 

”Oh, hello, Sylvia,“ Emily replied uncomfortably as she walked over to her with her black leather boots clip clopping over to the silver Mercedes

”Hi. How are you?“ she added as she felt embarrassed 

”Fine,“ Sylvia answered back with a straight face as she was not pleased

”You remember my husband, don’t you?“ she added as she leaned back to show a man who had a white beard that had recently been shaved, and wearing a purple jumper and light brown trousers 

”Um, yes. Hello, Mr. Sutton.“ Emily said as she bent down to look inside the window

Mr. Sutton just glared at her

”Um, sorry that I called you...“ Emily started

”How’s your mom?“ Sylvia cut off to change the subject 

”Oh, yeah, fine.“ Emily responded as she pulled the strap of her handbag back up her shoulder 

”Dad?“ Sylvia added

”Good, good.“ Emily said quickly

”And you?“ Sylvia then asked

”Yup.“ Emily responded as she smiled awkwardly

”Boyfriend?“ Sylvia then asked randomly

”Yep. He’s doing great.“ Emily then said happily

”Not to be rude, but if you were more careful, then things like this wouldn’t happen.“ Sylvia then said in a stern voice

”Okay.“ Emily responded quickly

”Because to be honest,“ Sylvia started

”Our Mercedes would cost considerably more to repair than your, um, Yugo.“ she added 

”Um, it’s a KIA.“ Emily pointed out

”Who knows, your boyfriend might even break up with you.“ Sylvia then said rudely

”Well, goodbye. Go on, Alex.“ she added as her husband turned the engine on again and the Mercedes drove away

”Bitch.“ Emily said once the car was out of sight

Then she walked over to the house

****

”Hey, Emily.“ Carly said happily as she opened the door Emily stepped inside 

”Hi, Carly, nice to see you.“ Emily responded as Carly shut the door and let Emily take her coat off

”Nice to see you too,“ Carly said cheerfully 

”Did you get Mike’s request?“ she then questioned 

”I sure did.“ Emily added as she handed Carly the boxes of sweet treats 

”Ooh, yay. Mike’s gonna be so happy.“ 

Carly then took the boxes into the kitchen and put them on the counter

”Drake, Mike. Emily’s— —“

”LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,“ Drake began as he yelled through a megaphone 

”PLEASE WELCOME THE BEST GIRLFRIEND OUR SON HAS EVER HAD IN THE WORLD, MISS EMILY JUNK!!“ he added as he laughed

”Drake!“ Carly protested as she took the megaphone with Drake chuckling

”Dad!“ Mike added as he joined everyone in the kitchen 

”Hey, babe.“ Emily said softly 

”Hey, you.“ Mike answered back as they kissed

”Thanks for inviting me for dinner.“ Emily said as she and Mike kissed again

”Anytime,“ Drake responded as he smiled at the sight

”You two are just perfect for each other. Even though the age gap is...“ he added as he paused to try and remember how old Emily was

”About 9 years.“ Emily said after Drake did his few seconds of thinking 

”Wow. Someone’s good at math.“ Carly teased

”At least that’s what I think,“ Emily said as she thought 

”I’m 23 years old, my birthday is in December, and Mike is 14, and his birthday is in October.“ she added

”That is correct,“ Mike teased as he left the kitchen

”Just going to get my phone.“ he added as he went into the living room

”Yeah, I think I’ll go get my phone too.“ Drake said as he tagged along with Mike

”Ooh, guess who I just saw?“ Emily said to Carly as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”Who?“ Carly asked as she was all ears

”Bitchface.“ Emily responded

Carly gasped ”Sylvia Sutton? What was she doing?“ 

”Um, trying to run me over.“ Emily answered back

”What, in her stupid Mercedes?“ Carly then asked as she folded her arms

”Of course,“ Emily responded as she shook her head slowly

”You ready yet, babe?“ she then questioned her boyfriend 

”Almost.” Mike called back 

”’Kay, who is ready to go to Pizza Hut?“ Drake cheered as he re-entered the kitchen whilst holding his phone

”We are!” Emily cheered back as she and Drake high fived each other

”Drake,“ Carly started as Drake put his leather jacket on

”Emily just saw Bitchface.“ she added

”You saw Sylvia Sutton?“ Drake asked Emily who giggled in response 

”Yep.“ she responded with a smile

”In her stupid Mercedes?“ Drake added

”Yep.“ Emily added

”Can you believe Drake once went on a date with that woman?“ Carly then said surprisingly 

”Dad went on a date with Bitchface?“ Mike asked as he re-entered the kitchen whilst holding his phone and black Sony earphones

Drake clicked his tongue

”It was before I met Carly,“ he started as he tried to remember the days of the past

”It was just a few dates.“ he added 

”A few?” Carly asked as she put on her black leather boots 

”Drake, you told me it was only one.“ she added as she pulled the zip up on the first one

”Did I?“ Drake asked his wife

Carly just looked at him as she pulled the zip up on the second one

”Well,“ Drake started 

”We didn’t get to much, you know, business.“ he added as he smiled awkwardly

”Uh,“ Emily said as she raised her eyebrows

”Thanks, Dad.“ Mike added sarcastically 

”What do you mean ‘not much business‘?“ Carly asked with air quotes

”I don’t really know now...“ Drake said softly

”Okay,“ Mike started as he put his orangey-red hoodie on through his head and sleeves

”Help me, babe.“ he added as he struggled to get his head through the top part

Emily chuckled as she helped Mike with his hoodie 

”Thanks,“ Mike responded with a smile

”Now, let’s go to— —“

”We hardly had sex.“ Drake said loudly

Everyone exclaimed 

”Dad!“ Mike moaned 

”Thanks for letting us know, Drake,“ Carly chimed in as she folded her arms 

”Shall we go now?“ she then questioned 

Everyone turned to Drake as Emily and Mike folded their arms along with Carly 

Drake exhaled

”Yes, I think we should go to Pizza Hut now.“ he said softly 

****

”Alright, here we are,“ Drake cheered as they parked the vehicle in his favourite parking spot and everyone got out

”Pizza Hut.“ he added as everyone closed the doors one by one

”This is gonna be gooood,“ Mike said happily as he walked over to the rest of them who were on the other side of the car

”I cannot wait to get Pan Pepperoni, and cheesy garlic bread, with a chocolate milkshake.“ he added as he walked over to the entrance

”Oh no!“ Emily complained

”What?“ Drake questioned as he, Carly, and Mike turned around 

”The Mercedes.“ Emily said, gesturing to the Mercedes that was parked a few spots away from their car

”What?“ Carly asked

”Bitchface!“

****

”Nice to see you, Carly.“ Sylvia said cheerfully as she held her bowl filled with the options she had selected at the salad bar 

”And you.“ Carly responded as Sylvia chuckled and walked away to where her husband was, and Carly walked back over to where the others were from the salad bar

They were sitting at a sofa table

”Didn’t ask how you guys were doing once, not once,“ Carly started as she sat down next to her husband 

”All she talked about was her stupid Mercedes. They’ve had it re-sprayed.“ she added

”Yeah, for when they go dogging!“ Mike said with a grin

”Mike!“ Carly said sternly with a smile

”What are we talkin’ about?“ Drake asked as he looked up from his phone

”Your girlfriend,“ Carly started as Drake sighed 

”Who you hardly had sex with.“ she added slowly

”Um, Mom...“ Mike replied as a waitress put down their drinks

Carly paused

”May I please have your autographs?“ the waitress asked Carly and Drake, as she was huge fans of their work 

”Of course.“ Carly and Drake said simultaneously as they signed the waitress’s notepad

****

”Mmmm!“ everyone murmured a few minutes later after their food was delivered to their table 

”Mmmm! Meat Feast!“ Drake said happily as he bit into his next slice

Mike looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sylvia and Alex walking towards them

”Uh-oh, Miss Mercedes alert.“ Mike said loud enough for the rest of them to hear 

”I still don’t know how you could do things with that woman.“ Carly said to Drake as she put her next slice of Margherita pizza onto her plate

”Aw, not this again,“ Drake started after he swallowed his slice of pizza

”I told you, it was years ago.“ he added

”Dad, we’re not gonna suddenly find out, I’m actually her son, are we?“ Mike teased as he put his next slice of Pepperoni pizza onto his plate

”Thank you, Mike!“ Carly said with a straight face

”Oh, here she comes, your real Mom.“ Emily teased as she turned to Mike

Mike smiled in response as they kissed 

”Nice meal?“ Sylvia asked as she stopped by their table with her husband standing behind her

Everyone nodded in agreement with a few murmurs

”Mmm. Very nice, thank you.“ Carly said kindly

”We didn’t like it,“ Sylvia replied

”We just told the manager, he’s going to give us some free vouchers,“ she added

”It’s not as good as Pizza Hut delivery.“

Mike wanted to scream, because to him, Pizza Hut, and a Pizza Hut delivery is basically the same thing, but he decided not to.

Even though it took all his strength to prevent him from screaming

”Right...“ Carly said slowly

”Hi, Mike.” Sylvia said to the teenager

”Hello.“ Mike responded with wide eyes, as he didn’t look at her

”Hello again, Emily.“ Sylvia then said to Emily with a smile 

Emily smiled back in response, but didn’t say anything, instead, she just took a sip of her drink

”Oh, of course,“ Carly said as she looked at both of them

”You, uh, saw each other earlier.“ she added

”Yes, we had a little chat, didn’t we?“ Sylvia said to Emily 

”Um...“ Emily started in a quiet voice

”How you doing, Drake?“ Sylvia then asked as she turned to the man who dated a few times 

”Yeah, fine, fine.“ Drake said after he swallowed his pizza 

”And, uh, uh, your mother, I forgot to ask,“ Carly asked Sylvia strangely 

”She was, uh, she was quite unwell.“ she added

”Yes, well she, um... she passed away about 3 days ago.“ Sylvia responded slowly

”Oh, I am sorry,“ Carly started

”Oh, I had no idea.“ she added with a straight face

”Yeah. Sorry.“ Mike added

”It was terrible. She had been quite ill.“ Sylvia said as she put her hands together

”That’s awful.“ Carly said as she exhaled

”We thought she was getting better, and then she suddenly just went downhill,“ Sylvia began

”Alex rushed her to the hospital in the, you know, Mercedes,“ she added

Drake and Mike looked at each other and squeezed their lips as they knew where this was going 

”And even though he’s a retired racing driver, he’s also a very fast driver, and the Mercedes is a fast car, a very fast car, well, he just couldn’t get her there in time,“ Sylvia said as she frowned 

”And she just.. she just died.“ she added

”That’s awful.“ Carly answered back

”In the Mercedes.“ Sylvia said as her voice broke

Drake and Mike snickered as Sylvia looked at both of them with a straight face 

”Sorry, I missed that,“ Emily began 

”Where was it her mother died?“ she added

”In the Mercedes.“ Sylvia said in her normal voice as Drake and Mike giggled

”Right, Alex, get the coats.“ she said a few seconds later after she had had enough of that

Sylvia and Alex walked as Mike and Drake continued to laugh

****

”Okay, you’ve made your point,“ Carly said after everyone had been to Pizza Hut and were chilling back at Mike’s house with Drake and Mike still chuckling 

”Now please stop laughing.“ she added

Drake and Mike had no choice but to stop laughing

Then Emily’s phone rang

Mike was lip syncing along because her ringtone was Bars and Melody - Waiting for the Sun, and he loved that song so much

Emily decided to answer it, and Stacie was on the other side

”Hey, Emily.“ Stacie began 

”Hey, Stacie,“ Emily answered back as she saw her boyfriend raising an eyebrow at her

”Why are you phoning me? You know I’m at Mike’s house.“ Emily added

”Am I on speaker?“ Stacie asked

”Yes.“ Emily pointed out

”We can all hear you.“ Mike said as he put his fist into his cheek and leaned on the arm of the couch

”You do I realise, I’m never going to forgive you, Mike.“ Stacie said sternly

”Thought not.“ Mike whispered 

”Hi, Aunt Emily!!“ Bella yelled into the phone 

”Ahhh,” Emily exclaimed

”Easy! Not so loud, Bells.“ she added

”Why don’t you go play in your room, sweetie?“ Stacie then suggested as Mike just stared at the window with a straight face, as if he was wishing he wasn’t hearing this 

”Okay!“ Bella responded as she left the room, as Stacie’s brown leather boots were heard clip-clopping down the hall

”Sorry about that, Emily.“ Stacie then said to her friend

”It’s okay.“ Emily answered back

”Who is she talking to?“ Carly asked Mike as she leaned closer 

”The woman who hates me, because I ”forgot“ to tell her that Henderson knew Kung Fu.“ Mike explained with air quotes 

Carly tutted and shook her head

”She seems horrible.“ Drake chimed in

”Is it okay if I walk around the house while speaking to her?“ Emily asked as she pressed mute

”Sure.“ Carly whispered as she nodded 

Emily then uncrossed her legs and left the living room as she continued to speak to Stacie

****

”Hey, babe?“ Emily asked Mike as she rejoined everyone in the living room a few minutes later 

”Can Stacie speak to you?“ she added 

”Um... I guess.“ Mike responded as Emily handed him her phone

”Good luck.“ Emily whispered as she did a thumbs up

”Yes,“ Mike started in a little old lady’s voice

”Is this my daughter?” he then added in the same voice

”My daughter,“ he then said in his normal voice

”Who goes by the name, Posh Twat!“ he added as he smiled

Drake snickered and Carly smiled, even though she knew that was extremely rude 

”I’ll allow it this one time.“ she whispered to Mike 

Mike nodded in response

”Bonjour, Mike,“ Stacie started

”Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?“ she added

”No, I don’t want to sleep with you!“ Mike responded 

”Is that what that means?“ Stacie asked in an embarrassed voice

”Oh, man, I had a really gross tennis instructor.“ she added as she exhaled

But then Stacie decided to pull a prank on Mike by speaking a different language

”Miguel,“ she started as she smirked on the other side of the phone 

”No entiendo la pregunta,“ she added as she chuckled

”It’s Mike,“ Mike corrected slowly

”And what on Earth are you talking about, Stacie?“ he then asked

”Me llamo Madame Stacie Professor.“ Stacie responded as she incorrectly pronounced a few words

”Are you losing your mind, Stacie?“ Mike asked 

”I know I am!“ he added with wide eyes

”No entiendo la pregunta.“ Stacie added

”In America,“ Mike began with an annoyed face

”We speak English, Stacie.“ he added slowly

”Silencio!“ Stacie answered back

Mike just inhaled and exhaled 

”En España hace muchos años,“ Stacie said randomly 

Mike didn’t respond

Drake and Carly turned to Mike with their mouths open slightly

”La pregnant! La pregnant!“ Stacie then said for no reason whatsoever 

”What?! Pregnant?!“ Carly yelled

Mike shook his head slowly in response

Stacie then cleared her throat 

”Miguel es feo!“ she then yelled

Drake, Carly, and Emily immediately gasped as Mike clutched his fist

”Stacie,“ he then started in a stern voice

”You do realise. I. speak. Spanish.“ he added slowly

”What?“ she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as she was still on speaker

”What does it mean?“ Drake asked

”I don’t know.“ Emily responded 

”What does it mean?“ Carly asked

”I don’t know.“ Drake responded 

”Why don’t you tell everyone what it means, Stacie?“ Mike then said to Stacie in a stern voice, as it was clear that he knew what it meant

”Mike is ugly....“ Stacie whispered 

”What?“ Mike said loudly as was being dead beat serious

”Mike is ugly.“ Stacie responded slowly

”Ugly?!“ Emily yelled

Mike, Carly, and Drake immediately flinched at the volume of Emily’s voice

”How dare you!!“ she added

”If I ever hear you speaking Spanish again, Stacie,“ Mike started with a straight face

”You will get una patada en la cara.“ he added 

”What’s una patada en la cara?“ Stacie asked in a worried voice

”A kick in the face!“ Mike yelled back

Drake, Carly, and Emily gasped as Mike hung up and handed Emily’s phone to her

”Wow...“ Emily whispered as she was stunned with what Mike had just said

”Mike, that was...“ Carly added

”Amazing!“ Drake said randomly as he clapped his hands slowly, and continued until his phone rang a few seconds later 

”Drake, your phone is ringing.“ Carly called as Drake got his phone from the table 

”Oh, right,“ Drake started as he swiped his finger across Slide to Answer

”Hello? Yes, Mom, I’m with Carly, Mike, and Emily,“ he added

”I’ve told you not to phone me when I’m around them. I’ve eaten the sandwiches. Yes, yes, ham too, yes. I’ve used the cream, it’s not working.“ 

Carly, Mike, and Emily all looked up from their phones, and turned to Drake slowly as they began to giggle

”Yes, I’ve tried it in both places on both sides. Yes. No, it’s not working, yes I have read the instructions,“ Drake said as he felt embarrassed

”Mom, they can hear me.“ he added 

”It’s got nothing to do with the ham. I know.“ 

Carly, Mike, and Emily began to giggle softly

”I can’t tell you where the rash is, they can hear me,“ Drake started as he shifted to the left of the couch

”Plus, I will not tell you where the rash is. It’s worse than it was before,“ he added

Carly, Mike, and Emily then began to laugh softly 

”Yes, I know. No, no, it’s not,“ Drake said as he got off the couch and left the room 

”It’s spotty on the side of it.“ Carly, Mike, and Emily heard Drake say as he walked out of the living room, and they burst out laughing

”Oh my gosh...“ Emily cried as she wiped her eyes

Mike then thought it would be best for him to prank Drake

He went into the kitchen and returned with a pot of vinegar

Carly gasped

”Mike, you wouldn’t dare.“ she said as she shook her head

”I’m doing it.“ Mike answered back as he put a few drops of vinegar into Drake’s coffee

Mike then ran back into the kitchen and put the vinegar pot back into it’s original place

”Now when Dad comes back in and has a drink of coffee, he’s gonna have a bit of a surprise.“ Mike said as he smirked

****

”Right, sorry about that,“ Drake said a few minutes later as he walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch

”Where were we?“ he then asked

”We were just wondering if you managed to get the-the-the rash off.“ Emily responded

”Did the cream work?“ she then asked

”That has got nothing to do with any of you,“ Drake started with a straight face

”That’s my own private business, in my own private parts.“ he added

Carly, Mike, and Emily chuckled softly

****

A few minutes later, the four of them were doing a Try Not To Sing challenge 

Mike was doing pretty good, even though most of the songs were his favourites

But he was still able to manage

Then Drake decided to take a sip of his coffee

He immediately spat it out and groaned as Carly, Emily, and Mike began to laugh

”WHAT. Have you done. to my coffee?!“ Drake asked loudly as he inhaled the smell of his beverage, and exhaled slowly and shuddered

”Smells like vinegar!“ he said sternly with a straight face

”You’re lucky I’m not going to ask who put this here, because I can just make a new cup of coffee,“ Drake began as he leaned forward

”But if I smell vinegar in my coffee again, there is going to be. Hell to pay,“ he added

Drake then randomly took another sip of coffee as Carly, Mike, and Emily watched in confusement

”It’s pretty good actually, I could probably get used to this.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos and check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
